


PB & J

by LauraMesser



Series: Childish Ways To Solve Adult Problems [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMesser/pseuds/LauraMesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are tasked with babysitting Phil and Clint's eighteen month old son for a few hours one night. It comes with it's challenges and questions; what on earth is PB & J? And what revelations will come of the answer for Tony? Plus some ensuing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB & J

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, my first venture into the Avengers Fandom and into smut!! Please be nice and give me some comments, constructive criticism is always appreciated!!  
> I'm also on FanFiction as Laura Messer.  
> This is unbeta-ed.  
> Thank you and enjoy!! X

PB & J  
"PB & J! PB & J!! Pweeeease??"  
"Kid, I've given you PB & J. Come on, work with me here. You got three Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. You didn't even eat the third one!" Tony was on the verge of whimpering if the screaming continued.  
"PB & J!" Zach screeched and sniffled his runny nose.  
"Tony. Don't shout at him, maybe we're interpreting it wrong? What's wrong Zach? Show Cap and Toto."   
Steve wiped the eighteen-month-old's reddened face carefully, and set him down on the carpet in the main living area of the Avenger's Tower, awaiting an explanation from an upset toddler for the lat hour and fifteen minutes. Tony breathed deep to control his oncoming headache and silently swore on Clint, it could only be Robin Hood who taught his and Agent's son to be so loud and stubborn. Although Agent Agent is stubborn when he wants to be; at least he's (mostly) polite about it.   
At least Steve is here, if Tony had to deal with Zach alone (and Agent has said he wouldn't permit it until he passed the Child Protection exam, created by Agent for kids belonging to Avengers/Supers, with flying colours like Steve, Natasha and Bruce had. Thor bombed too, guys!!! So Tony and Thor need to be paired with people who have passed), Tony would also be in tears. Kids are not particularly his forte, especially not when they are crying and frustrated. Tony can't even deal with his own frustration healthily! Steve better not be aiming for kids with Tony because he doesn't think he could let down Captain America any more than he possibly already has in this relationship.   
"PB & J...? Pwease? Toto, pweeeease?" Zach made grabby hands at Tony again. Either not wanting to explain or not knowing how.   
"I don't know buddy. I don't know where the PB & J is... Or what it is... Or who it is??? Is it a toy, a teddy? A blanket, maybe?"  
Zach started to sniff louder and opened is mouth to begin to screech again when Steve hoisted him back into his arms, holding him close and... humming? Captain 'Hitler-Punching' America humming *Star Spangled Man with a Plan* to Agent Agent and Hawkass' son. This has got to be an exhaustion-and-oil-coffee-from-Dum-E fuelled delusion.   
"Hm mm hm m hmm mm hm... It's okay Z. You're okay. Daddy and Pop Pop will be home soon. Shhh. Shhh. How about 'toons?"  
Steve calmed the boy, rubbing his cropped sandy hair and soothing his sobs. If Tony knew he wasn't going to be a terrible father, he could totally get behind raising some rugrats with Steve.   
"Toto?"   
"Tony?... Tony?!"   
"Hmm. What?" Tony realise he was staring at his partner and the boy who was now making less-tearful grabby hands at him.   
"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he handed Zach to Tony and went to set up cartoons for the lad.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm great now that Z-Man here has stopped crying. What're we watchin'?" Tony answered as Zach snuggled close to his chest, one hand on the Arc Reactor, the other taking the dinosaur (he's called Destructor, Clint, not 'Lucky'. Or 'Spot', Agent. He can be called 'Roofus' if you want Zach, but 'Roofus the Destructor!') from Steve's outstretched hand on the sofa.   
"Looneys.." Zach answered through a yawn. Clint has the kid hopped up on Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes (no pun intended). Zach is even in a Bugs onesie right now, bunny ears and buck teeth included on the hood.  
"Okay, Z." Steve nodded at him and enclosed Tony in the centre of the sofa, super-serum-ed arm around Tony's shoulders and blue fluffy blanket wrapped around the three of them as Looney Tunes erupted onto the TV screen.

   
Zach was snoring lightly an hour later when JARVIS alerted them to Phil and Clint's arrival.  
"Masters Barton-Coulson are nearing the elevator, and are to reach this floor in approximately 6.21 minutes."   
"Thanks J. Keep lights on dim and TV off."  
"Certainly, Sir."   
"That wasn't so bad." Steve acknowledged once he fully awakened next to Tony.  
"Oh, yeah, sure! Screeching eighteen-month-old for three hours, tears, runny noses, PB & J which we still haven't figured out what is yet and Looney Tunes until you fall asleep. Fantastic!" Tony replied sarcastically as Zach stirred on his chest.   
"P... B.. J?" Zach mumbles sleepily as he uncurls on Tony's stomach and Steve and Tony groaned inwardly at the mention of the damn sandwich filling.   
"Tony? Steve? Zach-Attack?" Clint's voice echoed as he headed toward the living room closely followed by a tuxedo-wearing Phil.  
"Here, Clint. And take your devil child with you." Tony grumbled as Steve elbowed him in the ribs.  
Zach rubbed his eyes as Clint picked him up from Tony.   
"PB & J!!! PBJ!!!!" Zach shouted happily as he clenched tightly to Clint's suit lapels and reached behind him for Phil.  
"What!??!"  
"Huh?" Steve and Tony expressed their shared confusion.  
"What?" Clint asked non-committally.  
"He's been screeching and crying for PB & J all night. I gave him three sandwiches and Steve carried him around asking him to explain for an hour. What the hell is PB & J?!!" Tony questioned frustratedly.  
"Aww, Zach. We told you to be good for Cap and Toto. We told you PB & J would be home at 10pm, bud. Come on now." Clint hugged his son tighter as Phil stepped closer, placing a hand on Zach's back to rub circles.  
"He calls us PB & J. I took Clint to meet my family years ago and he found out that I'm called 'PJ' at home so he took a liking to calling me it at home. To retaliate, I began calling Clint 'CB' or 'Clinton'...", Phil explained as Clint shivered in disgust at 'Clinton', "... sometimes we still do it but because Zach is so young, he mixes them up and it comes out as PB & J. He still calls us Daddy and Pop Pop but together, if he's looking for us, then it's 'PB & J'."  
"Sorry, we shoulda warned you about that. How bad was he?" Clint cringed as he apologised.  
"He was not that bad. He just missed you guys. It's only the second time you guys have left him alone. He's probably tuckered out from all those tears now. Seriously, any time he needs us, we're here." Steve assured Clint and Phil as he tightened his grip on Tony's waist.   
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, busy schedule. Night guys. Night Zach." Tony half smiled as he nodded his goodnights.  
"Yes. Thank you Tony, for caring for him. And thank you both for sticking with him. Last time, Darcy and Natasha called us after a half hour of sniffles." Phil smirked warmly and genuinely.   
"Your welcome. Goodnight guys." Steve began to follow Tony out of the room as Zach called after them.  
"Tic-Tap-Toe!" Zach repeated continuously as he scrambled from Clint's arms and jumped between Tony and Steve, clutching at their knees.  
"What's up Z-Man!?" Tony gave Clint a questioning look as he lifted Zach into Steve's arms. And Zach proceeded to hug both men.  
"It's safe to say that you and Steve have a new nickname. When he says 'Cap' it sounds like 'Tap', and he calls Tony 'Toto'. Therefore we have Tic-Tap-Toe. You can blame Bruce for trying to teach a one year old that game."   
"Oh. Right. Thanks, little man." Tony's chest clenched a little at his new nickname from his nephew. No need to dig into those feelings.  
"Thank you very much, Zach. We had a great time buddy. Now it's bed time. Back to PB & J." Steve hugged Zach and passed him to Phil who had shucked off his tux jacket into Clint's arms and blushed at Steve's mention of their nickname. Clint had said, however long Phil may know Steve and Captain America personally, he will always be starstruck by his hero. Steve had thought it an exaggeration but maybe not, after that blush from knowing Phil at least six years now.   
"Thanks." Phil cradled Zach who wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and promptly fell asleep.  
All four men whispered their goodbyes and departed to their allotted rooms within the Tower.

 

"He's a great kid, no matter how many tears and tantrums." Steve spoke softly as he watched Tony remove his ratty t-shirt and replace his old jeans for old chequered pyjama pants.  
"Uh, yeah. Fantastic kid." Tony froze a little before settling next to Steve in the king-size bed.   
"What's up? You've been nervy all evening."  
Steve pondered as he protectively wrapped a hand around Tony's chest, covering the arc reactor unconsciously.   
"Nothing. It's nothing. Seriously, just tired." Tony refused to look into those killer baby blues, knowing it would be the end of his nerves and possibly this relationship.   
"Is it about Zach? Or what Zach stands for?... Because I've known you almost six years, you've been my partner in battle for all of them and in life for over half. I know you love kids, especially Zach 'cos he's family, no matter how badly you think you can't care for them. Which leads me to believe you think I want a family and you can't take care of yourself, never mind kids... and here we are. No?" Steve deduced smirking a little at Tony's paling complexion and fluttering heart; Anthony Edward Stark is a bloody genius but he is as daft as he is insecure.   
"You've been watching too much Sherlock. Both TV and Film, so don't say you haven't. Stop examining me. Ughhhh..." Tony scrubbed his hands over his face as he mumbled, still trembling a little but Steve hasn't gotten angry or left yet so maybe they can pull through? Ah, hope, haven't seen you in a while.  
"Tony. Look at me, now." Steve used his Captain voice to convey the importance of the next words, as Tony took notice, and listened intently to instructions, for once, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I would like kids. But with the life we lead and our age and my serum, it just doesn't seem likely; and I know you, don't try to prove me wrong or try to "fix" it, there's nothing to fix. I know it's unlikely, I know how you feel about kids and I don't care. Kids or no kids, superheroes or not, I will love you. We have our family and Zach and probably more kids on the way, whether they're ours are not, I don't care. Whatever you want or need, I'm willing to give. And I know you feel the same about me. Just don't pull away. Get involved. Fix our communication, not the "problem" that's only a "problem" in your head. That's all I'm asking. Love me and let me love you." Steve moved his hands to cradle Tony's face and wipe away the stray tears.   
"I love you, more. Don't say it's impossible because you have to deal with my shit a lot more than I have to deal with yours. I... I... don't know. About kids. I love Zach, and I could probably be okay with just having him around. I don't wanna upset you or take away something you want because we promised... we vowed we would try to give each other everything and those are the only promises I ever try to keep. This notion about children might go away or not, we don't have all the time in the world, we barely have time now but if you're willing to push me and love me like I know you do, I don't think I could ever stop myself from giving you an SUV full of munchkins to love and cherish. They deserve that. You deserve to share everything with more than just me. Give me one month. Okay? One. Let me think and finalise and fix. Because this is not a problem but a programme that needs upgrades." Tony ran his thumb over Steve's knuckle of the hand holding his cheek, staring openly into his husband's eyes, sinking deeper in love; if he even could at this stage.  
"There is no 'just'." Steve spoke after a long silent moment.  
"Huh?" Tony made an inelegant face.  
"You will never be 'just' you. I'm not settling. We are equals in this relationship. Our wants and needs are equal too and if we are to... upgrade?...This unit. Then we do it together. One month. We think. We plan. We "fix". Then we decide. Yes or no?"  
"Yes. Always. Yes." Tony's heart flipped again and he tugged Steve forward by the neck, enjoying the crushing of their lips.   
Tony shuffled them around, making him straddle Steve's stomach, just above his crotch while never separating lips.  
Steve groaned at the position, licking his way into Tony's mouth, feeling around his mouth by just muscle memory.   
"Yes, baby, always... Yes... Yes..." Tony chanted as they let go for air.  
"Lub-" Steve was interrupted by Tony waving a bottle of the article in question in his eye line. Tony proceeded to suck and nibble each of Steve's fingers on his right hand and half-heartedly coat them with warmed lube. Tony threw his pants by the bed, followed by Steve's. The skin contact reassuring and igniting a fire.  
"Wanna feel you tomorrow. Know how much you love me. Know that I'm yours and I'll mark you as mine. And not with just the ring on your finger..." Tony winked as he sat further on Steve's chest so Steve could reach his ass easier. Steve's torso rumbled as he growled almost possessively at Tony's words.  
Steve push one finger into Tony, all the way to the knuckle. Tony relished in the burn, feeling Steve, feeling loved. Steve knew exactly where Tony would want his finger so, as promised he provided his husband with everything he might want. Tony keened as Steve nudged at his prostate. Then while Tony was feeling this sensation, Steve scissored a second finger into him, pushing and opening him further. Cautiously airing between pain and pleasure, playing with his prostate as Tony moaned and the beads of precome drizzled onto Steve's abs. Steve leaked even more at Tony marking him. He pulled Tony in for a dirty kiss to keep him grounded before Tony lost his load. Tony came back a little more aware of the situation as he began to suck and bite and lick marks all down Steve's neck, collar bone and upper torso in general. Steve finally edged a third finger into Tony's ass. Opening him just enough for Steve to fit in but with a little tight burn. Steve lowered his hand down Tony's back to keep him steady as Steve sat up. He was going to love Tony slow and steadily.   
Tony was murmuring 'please' and 'now' and 'love'. So Steve obliged and lowered Tony down onto his leaking cock, right up to the hilt and they both sat still. Breathing heavily each other's air and smell. Steve snuck in open-mouthed kisses to Tony's body. Not enough to mark him but all Tony will feel tomorrow is how Steve filled him and loved him now; and that is enough, more than enough.   
"Move, please" Tony whispered as he kissed Steve chastely.   
Steve lifted Tony's hips and slide them back down onto him, knowing the angle needed, he hit Tony's prostate in one go. But this was going to last and it was going to burn. So Steve did tantalisingly slow lifts and drops at least six times before Tony whimpered and Steve palmed his dick thoughtfully.   
Steve picked up the pace steadily and after ten minutes he was slamming into Tony, hitting his prostate at every turn, wrapping a hand around his rock hard dick and they shared breathless kissing until Tony grabbed Steve's neck and fingers clawed into his back with release. No blood and the scratches would be gone within the hour but that bite channeled with Tony's walls squeezing around Steve inside him pushed him over the edge too.   
Steve lay back down again as they both caught their breath, Tony collapsed on top of him, Steve still inside of him and sticky come attaching their stomachs but...  
"Perfect. That. This. You." Tony jumbled in Steve's ear, kissing his cheek as Steve pulled out of him but neither moved position.   
"So are you. More than." Steve smiled at Tony's half-blush because nothing, apart from Steve could really get Tony to even flicker embarrassment.   
And that was how they fell asleep. Together, in love and in peace. 


End file.
